


(sun)Setting on an Old Legacy

by HANAMI Company (wingsaloof)



Series: HANAMI Company [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game), HANAMI Company
Genre: Based on A3! (Video Game), Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/HANAMI%20Company
Summary: After establishing HANAMI Company, the next step is the debut of Sunset Troupe.
Series: HANAMI Company [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596184
Kudos: 5





	1. Episode 1 - Scouting Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Check our [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/hanamicompany) for more info on the project and the characters!
> 
> Written by [ Kai](https://twitter.com/hiiroamagi_).  
> Additional edits by [Yui](https://twitter.com/sakumasakuyas) and [Aiden](https://twitter.com/bannysetzer).  
> AO3 formatting by [Lucy](https://twitter.com/wingsaloof).
> 
> **Please make sure you've read the Prologue before proceeding.**

**Miwa:** Then I declare this, um, this meeting begun. 

**Takumi:** We don’t have to say that, Miwa-san…

 **Miwa:** I know, but I just felt like it.

 **Madoka:** What’s on your mind, Director-kun?

 **Takumi:** I was just thinking about scouting for other actors…

 **Akira:** Well, we could do some street ACTs, couldn’t we? We’re scouting for Sunset, right?

 **Takumi:** That’s the thing.

 **Akira:** Hm?

 **Takumi:** I don’t know whether we should... start without leaders. I think... it would be a good idea to have a strong foundation first before we start anything.

I feel like that’s important, that is…

 **Akira:** Oh, so you plan to stay on for all four troupes?

 **Takumi:** I have no idea what you’re talking about.

 **Madoka:** I think Director-kun has a point. The old MANKAI went one troupe at a time, didn’t they?

 **Takumi:** ... I wouldn’t know.

 **Akira:** Sakyo-san told me about it! Yeah, one troupe at a time because of his conditions.

 **Madoka:** Conditions?

 **Takumi:** He set my mom some conditions so that MANKAI wouldn’t be closed down.

 **Madoka:** I see…

So you’re thinking we should recruit the leaders of each troupe first before starting to scout for Sunset?

 **Takumi: **Yes.

 **Akira:** So we’ll scout by street ACT-ing?

Are you worried that bitch will see us?

 **Miwa:** Don’t call her that.

 **Akira: **Miwa-chan, they’re our rivals……

 **Miwa:** She’s really pretty…

 **Takumi:** So what if GODza sees us? We’re only working to pay back our debt. The only problem would be if they get in our way…

 **Akira:** Then I can punch someone, right?!

 **Takumi:** Please don’t.

 **Akira: **Takumi-niichan is so unfair to me.

 **Madoka:** I second his thoughts. No punching.

 **Akira: **Both of you are so mean.

 **Takumi:** It’ll drag our name through the dust.

Should we plan a street ACT, then?

 **Madoka: **I’ll write a script.

 **Akira: **Me too! Madoka-san, you can write scripts?

 **Madoka:** ….

I have practice. Let’s do it, Akira-san.

 **Akira:** Yessir!

**Takumi:** (I didn’t actually expect Madoka and Akira to prepare a whole script for our performance…)

Why am I the main character…

 **Akira: **Well, you’re the best at acting out of all of us!

 **Takumi:** (I am, but…)

... Alright... let’s do this.

 **Miwa:** Good luck, Takumi-san, Akira-san, Madoka-san!

 **Madoka:** Thank you very much.

 **Akira: **Thankie ~ !

 **Takumi:** See you, Miwa-san.

 **Miwa:**... How energetic.

* _phone rings_ *

**Miwa:** Ah, yes, hello? ... Eh? You want to come to visit?

When?

... Now?

**Takumi:** (A crowd has already gathered. We’ve been performing for about five minutes…)

“Can you at least take a moment to think about what you’re saying?”

 **Madoka:** “I have thought about it, and I’ve decided that this is the only way to go. There’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

 **Takumi:** “But I don’t understand why you have to go to such lengths to -- to hurt us like that.”

 **Madoka:** “It wasn’t my idea in the first place -- but you _had_ to ruin everything, didn’t you? You had to -- “

 **Takumi:** “Don’t say that! I didn’t -- I didn’t m-mean, to -- “

 ** Man with Ponytail: **…!

... A troupe is performing…

 **Takumi:** “Just -- give it back. Please, I -- I need it.”

 **Madoka:** “No more. You’ll only suffer more. Trust your father, Takumi.”

 **Takumi:** “I wish I could!”

 ** Man with Ponytail:** It’s really good…

 **Akira:** Hello!

 ** Man with Ponytail: **Aah?!

 **Akira:** Are you interested in joining? HANAMI Company is looking for new members.

 ** Man with Ponytail: **HANAMI…?

 **Akira: **We just set up where MANKAI used to be.

 ** Man with Ponytail:** Ah -- I see. When are auditions?

 **Akira: **Tomorrow! Feel free to come by, okay?

 ** Man with Ponytail:** I’ll be there.

 **Akira: **Great! Thank you!

** Long-haired Man: **... MANKAI, huuh…

**Man with Glasses:** ... Another street ACT again…

**Boy with Bangs:** ... MANKAI…!

**Takumi:** Thank you very much, everybody. Please support HANAMI as we keep growing!

 **???:** For someone who acts like he hates acting, he’s very good…

 **Takumi:** Hm…?

 **Sochi:** Hello…

 **Takumi:** So you were watching.

 **Sochi:** You happened to be on the way.

Your second lead is... nothing special.

 **Takumi:** We’re only just starting, Sochi-san. Are you interested in transferring?

 **Sochi: **... No.

Second lead.

 **Madoka: **Me?

 **Sochi:** He’s too stiff…

 **Madoka:** …

 **Sochi:** …

 **Takumi:** Thank you, Sochi-san.

 **Sochi: **Then... I’ll be off to practice. Good luck.

 **Takumi:** Thanks.

 **Akira: **Jeez... that Sochi-san doesn’t know his place at all…

 **Madoka:** He’s right. I should practice more.

 **Takumi:** Any luck, Akira?

 **Akira:** I spoke to one guy! He said he’d come!

 **Takumi:** Really? One is better than none…

 **Madoka:** I wonder if I’ll have to become a leader at this rate…

 **Takumi: **You don’t have to if you don’t want to.

 **Madoka:** Being a leader and scriptwriting sounds taxing…

 **Akira:** I should write all the scripts, then!

 **Madoka:** You’ll die.

 **Akira: **Says who!!

 **Takumi:** I have the feeling Madoka-san is right... Let’s just go back and hope for the best.

**Miwa:** Good work, everyone.

 **Takumi:** Good work, Madoka-san, Akira.

 **Akira:** Good work, good work ~

 **Madoka:** Miwa-san, you have a strange expression on your face.

 **Miwa:** Someone just called and said they wanted to visit now.

 **Takumi: **Eh…?

* _knock knock_ *


	2. Episode 2 - Auditioning Leaders!

**Miwa:** I’ll get it. Please come in --

 **???:** Sorry to interrupt.

 **Akira:** That’s --

 ** Madoka:** !!

 **Akira:** Tasuku Takato-san!

 **Tasuku:** I overheard from a student about the street ACT you two put on yesterday. Madoka-chan, it’s good to see you here, too.

 ** Madoka:** You don’t have to put the ‘-chan’ in…

 **Tasuku:** So are you really rebuilding MANKAI?

 ** Takumi: ** …

(So this is...Tasuku Takato from MANKAI’s Winter Troupe. He’s working at a school now, but... it’s a little overwhelming to see him suddenly…)

... Yes. I’m going to rebuild HANAMI.

 **Tasuku:** ... Takumi-chan, you’ve grown up well, too. I’m sure Tsumugi would love to see you as well.

 ** Takumi: ** ... Thank you…?

(How do they know about me?)

 **Tasuku:** Tell your mom and dad I said hi.

That being said -- how are you doing? How’s the company going so far?

 **Miwa:** We were offered a loan by GOD-za to get on our feet…

 **Tasuku:** \-- !

 ** Takumi:  **(His face changed immediately…)

 **Tasuku:** How much did they offer you?

 ** Takumi: ** Five hundred thousand yen.

 **Tasuku: **... That’s a lot of money. Kamikizaka definitely has something up her sleeve…

 **Akira: **Takato-san, you sound angry.

 **Tasuku:** There was a student I taught that went into GOD-za... It was a little surprising that he did that... but GOD-za doesn’t do anything but put their actors against each other in a mad dash for the top. 

** Takumi: ** ... You sound like you have experience.

 **Tasuku: **…

... GOD-za aside, what’s your plan from here on?

 ** Takumi: ** We’re holding auditions tomorrow. We’re going to establish leaders for each Troupe, and then start scouting for members.

 **Tasuku:** Why leaders first?

 ** Takumi: ** I think it’ll be a good foundation.

 **Tasuku:** ... You’ve really grown, haven’t you.

Well, once you start with putting on a play, let me know. I’ll come by and check on you guys, and help promote it amongst my students.

 **Miwa:** Takato-san, you would really do that?

 **Tasuku: **Of course. Director Tachibana-san was very important to all of us -- and I don’t want to see MANKAI die, even if it’s not MANKAI anymore.

 ** Takumi: ** (My mom really was important to her company…)

Takato-san? What happened to MANKAI? Why did they close?

 **Tasuku: **... About that…

I’ll explain another day, alright? I have to be off for class.

 ** Takumi: **I see…

(So was it really foul play…?)

* _door closing_ *

**Akira:** Wow, I can’t believe I met _the_ Tasuku Takato! That was amazing!

 **Miwa:** I didn’t know Takato-san knew you, Takumi-san.

 ** Takumi:  **I didn’t, either.

 ** Madoka: **Tasuku-san knows a lot more than you’d expect him to….

 ** Takumi: ** No need to be suddenly mysterious, Madoka-san…

 ** Madoka:** I’m only stating the truth.

Now, I’m going to get some rest. Tomorrow are auditions, aren’t they…?

 ** Takumi: ** You don’t have to audition again.

 ** Madoka: **I don’t, but I have a feeling we’ll get some way too energetic people…

**Akira:** Are you excited? It’s about time for the auditions to start! How many people are gonna show up?

 ** Takumi: ** (I wouldn’t expect too much. We’re rookies after all, and aren’t going off of MANKAI’s old name…)

 **Akira:** Oh, there’s the guy from yesterday!

 **Man with Ponytail:** !!

Is this the HANAMI Company auditions?

 **Akira:** Come on in!! Welcome!

 ** Takumi: ** Hello there, and you are?

 **Ren:** My name is Ren Shiratori, and I’m 19 years old. It’s wonderful to meet you. Am I early…?

 ** Madoka:** Don’t worry, Shiratori-san. We’re a rookie troupe again... I doubt many people will come.

 **???:** Ei-nii, you’re pulling me --

 **???:** …

 **Akira:** I’m seeing double…

 ** Takumi: ** No, they’re twins. Hello. Thanks for coming.

 **Older Boy with Bangs:** ... Is this the HANAMI Company auditions…?

 ** Takumi: ** It is. Please introduce yourselves.

 **Eisuke:** My name is Eisuke Hozumi, 16 years old. Nice to meet you.

 ** Kosuke:** I’m Kosuke Hozumi! I’m also 16 ~ Nice to meet you ~ !

 ** Takumi: ** My name is Takumi Furuichi. Thanks for attending the auditions.

(It’s definitely more people than I expected…)

(I’m...kind of glad. I don’t want to start with nothing…)

(...?)

... Are you staring at me…?

 **Ren:** ... No... I just…

 **Eisuke:** … Furuichi…?

 ** Kosuke:** Oh!! Isn’t he that guy ~ ? Ei-nii --

 **Eisuke:** Are you related to Sakyo Furuichi?

 ** Takumi: ** Ah... well.

 **Akira:** He’s his dad!

 **Eisuke: **\-- !

 **Ren:** !!

 ** Takumi: ** (Ugh…)

I haven’t talked to him in years, though. Let’s start with the audition --

* _bang!!_ *

**???:**Hold on a second!

 ** Takumi: ** (... I’m already tired…)

 **???:** Don’t start this audition without me!

 ** Takumi: ** And... who are you?

 ** Jiichiro:** My name is Jiichiro Suzuki, age 25, and I’m the greatest actor ever!

 ** Kosuke:** That’s not true ~

 ** Jiichiro:** You haven’t even seen me act!

 ** Takumi: ** (I haven’t seen _anyone_ act…..)

Should we get along to it, everyone? Akira, can you hand out the scripts?

We’ll be doing one of the older MANKAI performances, _The Master Likes a Mystery_. Let’s see… Shiratori-san, you’ll be playing the role of Shiki.

 **Ren:** I’ll do my best.

 ** Takumi: ** Following that, Kosuke-kun, you’ll be doing Shizuma’s lines, and Eisuke-kun, you’ll be Sagashima.

 ** Kosuke:** Yes ~ !

 **Eisuke:** Understood…

 ** Jiichiro:** What about me??

 ** Takumi: ** …

Jiichiro-san, you’ll be playing the role of Keiichi.

 ** Jiichiro:** Got it! I’ll show you what a great actor I am!

 ** Takumi: ** (Even if you’re not, we’ll probably recruit you anyway…)

Take a few minutes to prepare, and we’ll start. I’ll read the lines of the Butler in this scene.

 **Akira:** You really like acting, Takumi-niichan.

 ** Takumi: ** Are you ready? Let’s start.

 **Akira:** Totally shut down!!


	3. Episode 3 - The Master Liked a Mystery

**Takumi:** “Please excuse me. Mr. Shiki has arrived.”

 **Ren: **“I’m sorry for the wait. Without further ado, I would like to hear your side of the story.”

 **Takumi:** (...! He’s reading without the script... how fast did he memorise the script…?)

 ** Kosuke:** “My sister was not the type to incur ill will. She was an intelligent, good-natured young woman loved by everyone. How could something like this have happened to her…”

 **Takumi:** (He’s just reading. This is just reading…)

“Oh, Miss Kusanagi…”

 **Jiichiro:** “... A- As a fiancee... she was the perfect woman. I mean -- she was _gorgeous_. I c-couldn’t have wished for more.” ....

 **Takumi:** (... He’s hesitating. And earlier, he said something... I don’t think that was in the script.)

 **Jiichiro:** “I wasn’t worthy to be her partner. I don’t think anyone is worthy enough to be her partner -- just a few days ago, she showed me her smile when we met for the ceremonial preparations, and I couldn’t stop thinking about it…”

 **Takumi:** (He’s definitely ad-libbing. It’s pretty good, but it throws off some of the other actors…)

 **Ren:** …

 **Takumi:** (Like Ren.)

Ren-san, it’s your line.

**Ren:** O-Oh, I’m sorry.

“I’ve figured out who the culprit is.”

 **Eisuke:** “Oh? Who is it?”

 **Ren:** “It’s you, Sagishima.”

 **Eisuke:** “I wish to hear the reason why it would be me.”

 **Ren:** “The person least suspected by the detective turns out to be the culprit. It’s a cliche.”

 **Eisuke:** “Is that so? ... Then, it can’t be helped that I’ve been exposed. Thank you for taking care of me all these years. I shall take my leave.”

 **Ren:** “It was a joke. Don’t take it seriously.”

 **Eisuke:** “I would be troubled if you treat me as a murderer for a mere joke.”

 **Takumi: **(Eisuke is a good actor. His control of emotion is very good, but he’s too quiet. I can barely hear him.)

That’s all.

**Akira:** Well, Takumi-niichan? What do you think?

 **Jiichiro:** I was the best, right?! You don’t have to say it!

 **Takumi:** (No, actually. You weren’t the best.)

...Ren-san.

 **Ren:** Yes?

 **Takumi:** You’re pretty incredible.

 **Ren:** E-Eh?

 **Takumi:** It was only a few minutes, but you memorised everything.

 **Ren:** That’s nothing…

 **Takumi: **You’re in.

 **Ren:** Thank you!

 **Takumi:** Next, Eisuke-kun.

 **Eisuke: **Yes…?

 **Takumi:** You’re so quiet. It’d be hard to hear you on stage, but your emotion is perfect. You managed to understand Sagashima. You’re in -- but we have to practice your projection.

 **Eisuke: **Thank you very much.

 **Takumi:** Kosuke-kun…

 ** Kosuke:** Yes ~ ?

 **Takumi:** You’re not much of an actor, huh…

 **Akira:** Takumi-niichan!

 **Takumi:** Kosuke-kun, I don’t think you’re cut out for this…

 ** Kosuke: **…

... Uuu…

 **Takumi:** (Shit.)

 ** Kosuke: **I j-just... w-wanted to stay with Ei-nii... I don’t want to h-have to see him go... I’ll do anything-g to stay…

 **Takumi: **Kosuke-kun….

 ** Kosuke: **D-Don’t be so mean, F-Furuichi-san…

 **Jiichiro:** ... O-Oi... it’s alright... the great me will teach you, too... so don’t cry…

 **Takumi:** …

(He’s definitely being manipulative.)

 **Eisuke: **... Director-kun.

 **Takumi:** (-kun?!)

 **Eisuke:** Just let him join. I’ll take responsibility for him.

 **Takumi:** (Even if you say that…)

... Alright. You can stay, Kosuke-kun, but you have to improve your acting.

 ** Kosuke: **Yay! Thank you, Di-chan!

 **Akira:** Instant recovery!

 **Takumi:** (Definitely manipulative crying…)

Finally, Jiichiro-san.

 **Jiichiro:** Well? Quickly, tell me I’m in!

 **Takumi:** ... You have to learn your script.

 **Jiichiro:** I don’t need a --

 **Takumi:** You have to.

But I won’t ignore your ad-libbing skills. You’re in, but make sure to learn your script.

 **Jiichiro:** Thank you! You won’t regret it!

 **Takumi:** (I’m already starting to regret a lot of things, though...)

 **Akira:** Congratulations everyone!

 **Madoka:** Welcome to HANAMI.

 ** Kosuke:** Hooray, Ei-nii! We did it! Thank you so much, Di-chan!

 **Eisuke:** We really did... thank you, Director-kun.

 **Ren:** Thank you so much for this opportunity, Director-san.

 **Jiichiro:** Thank ya, Director-sensei!

 **Takumi:** ... J-Jeez... you don’t all have to thank me…

 **Akira:** He’s embarrassed! Takumi-niichan is embarrassed!

 **Takumi:** Leave me alone, Akira --

 **Madoka: **Hahaha... looks like we’re going to have our hands full from the start. What a happy family...

...

**Miwa:** So then, the leaders’ meeting has begun.

 **Takumi:** Miwa-san…

 **Miwa:** I know you said we didn’t have to do that, but I really wanted to.

 **Jiichiro :** Ah, let her say it, Director-sensei! It’s cute!

 **Miwa:** Ehehe…

 **Akira:** I agree! Let Miwa speak!

 **Takumi:** Okay, okay, okay. So, now that you’re all in the troupe, let’s figure out what troupes you guys want to lead.

 **Ren:** We’re leading?

 **Takumi:** Yes. I wanted to find leaders for the four troupes...

(Though, judging by how close Eisuke and Kosuke are, it’s likely best to just leave them together…)

 **Jiichiro:** Of course I’m going to be a leader! I’m the best leader!

 **Takumi:** So, we have four troupes right now -- Madoka’s the temporary leader of Sunset Troupe, and there’s Dusk, Sunrise, and Midday. 

** Madoka:** I’d like not to be a leader, so we might have to scout again…

 **Takumi: **Yes, yes.

Then, Ren-san will lead Dusk, Eisuke will lead Sunrise, and Jiichiro will lead Midday. 

**Akira:** That was a quick decision!

 **Takumi:** It doesn’t really matter what troupe you’re leading -- I trust you guys.

 **Akira:** That’s surprising coming from you…

 **Takumi:** What are you saying…

I just wanted a strong foundation. And -- even with your setbacks, I’m sure it’ll be fine. You have time. 

**Eisuke:** Is Kosuke going to be a leader as well?

 **Takumi:** ... No. Half because I’m sure you two would prefer to stay together, so Kosuke will be in Sunrise as well.

Is it alright with you guys?

 **Ren:** I’m alright with it, but should I really be a leader…

 **Jiichiro:** Don’t lose faith, Ren!

 **Eisuke:** Jiichiro can say these kinds of things easily…

 **Jiichiro:** What’s that s’posed to mean?!

 **Takumi:** ... Pfft... Ahaha.

 **Akira:** Don’t regret recruiting them now, do you…

 **Takumi:** Shut up... pfft...

 **Jiichiro:** Oh!? Is Director-sensei laughing?!

 **Ren:** It’s surprisingly pure…

 **Eisuke:** …

 **Kosuke:** Eh ~? Eh? Di-chan, Di-chan --

 **Takumi:** S-Shut up -- pfthaha --

 **Ren:** ... ahahaha --

 **Jiichiro:** Wahaha --

 ** Madoka:** ... We’re very lively for people who are street ACTing later.

 **Kosuke:** Huh?!

 ** Madoka:** We have to recruit the members of Sunset Troupe, don’t we? Let’s sort out your dorms quickly. 

**Jiichiro:** That’s right!

 **Takumi:** (Thanks, Madoka -- !)

Here, I’ll take you guys around.

(... I hate to admit it, but Akira is right. I like them so far... I like this so far.)

(Let’s pay back the debt we owe GOD-za, and go from there.)


	4. Episode 4 - The Sun is Setting

**Takumi:** (We finally got dorms sorted out. It wasn’t difficult, because they all got to have one room to themselves. Eisuke and Kosuke need to confirm with their parents whether they can stay, but that’ll be a conversation for another time.)

... I’m beat.

 **Akira:** Watch out.

 **Takumi:** Oof -- You’re heavy. 

**Akira:** Hmmh…

 **Takumi:** Okay, pat pat.

 **Akira:** Takumi-niichan, this company’s pretty important to you, huh?

 **Takumi:** Seriously, I don’t --

 **Akira:** I mean -- I can tell you’re thinking about how to make it better even now. You wouldn’t lay down a structure like this if you didn’t think of continuing.

 **Takumi:** …

(They know me too well. Uncle Sakoda, this is absolutely your fault.)

 **Akira:** I’m right, right?

 **Takumi:** ... And if you are?

 **Akira: **Jeez, nii-chan. Why don’t you just say things like that? It’s okay to be passionate about something.

 **Takumi:** It’s not that I’m not passionate, it’s just --

 **Akira: **You’re scared to address your family?

 **Takumi:** Eh?

 **Akira: **…

Nothing. Goodnight!

 **Takumi:** Goodnight..

(... Akira…)

**Akira:** Good morning, HANAMI! Let’s go street ACTing!

 **Takumi:** It’s too early…

 **Akira:** Don’t make me handcuff you!

 **Takumi:** I’ve had enough of that?!

 **Ren:** Handcuffs?!

 ** Jiichiro:** Why is everyone screaming?!

 **Eisuke:** ... zzz….

 **Kosuke:** * _yawn_ * Why are we performingggg….

 **Akira:** Come on! Director-niisan will make you breakfast, so --

* _scream_ *

**Akira:** ?!

 **Takumi:** ??!?!?

 ** Jiichiro:** What was that?!

 **Miwa:** Th-there’s a -- there’s a --

 **Takumi:** There’s a what…?

 **Miwa:** There’s a dead body -- !!!

 ** Jiichiro:** A what?!

 **Eisuke:** Can I go back to sleep….

 **Miwa:** Come l-look -- 

* _running noise_ *

**???:** ... zz…

 **Takumi:** He’s not dead, Miwa-san... he’s just asleep.

 **???: **... zz... sn... zz…

... Ha... nao...

…

 **Ren:** He opened his eyes --

 **???:** ... Are you an angel?

 **Takumi:** ... Huh?

... Me?

 **???:** Hngh….

…

 **Ren:** A-Anyway, let’s get him inside…

 ** Jiichiro:** I’ll grab his legs. Let’s go in --

 **Ren:** Thank you, Suzuki-san…

 **Kosuke:** Ohh, so it was a drunkard ~

 **Akira: **Where’s Eisuke?

 **Kosuke:** He went back to bed.

 **Takumi:** Jeez…

(He looks old enough to be my dad.)

 **Madoka:** What’s happening…

 **???:** ... zzz…

 **Madoka:** Oh, we brought in the trash.

 **Akira:** You all are so mean?!

 **Madoka:** It’s what he smells like... cheap alcohol.

He’s alive, right?

 **Takumi: **Yes. Somehow... Miwa-san thought he was dead.

 **Ren:** Should we wait for him to wake up…?

 **Miwa:** I’ll -- keep an eye on him, so you guys go ahead and do your street ACT!

 **Akira:** Is it okay to leave Miwa-chan alone with a scary drunk guy?

 **Takumi:** Then I’ll --

 **Madoka:** Absolutely not. Akira, can you stay? Let’s go act, Takumi.

 **Takumi:** Wh --

(These guys are really -- )

 **Akira:** Have fun, Takumi-niichan! Kosuke, go get Eisuke for us?

 **Kosuke:** Okay ~ Ei-nii!

**Ren:** Director-san, how about you start us off?

 **Takumi:** (Why me?!)

... Okay. Let’s see…

 **Eisuke:** …

 **Takumi:** “... And, a one, two, three, four -- “

 ** Jiichiro:** “Hang on a moment! You still haven’t told us why we’re doing this!”

 **Takumi:** (As expected, Jiichiro is first on the catch. He really is talented at ad-libbing.)

 **Kosuke:** “I, u-uh -- I’m really nervous…”

 **Eisuke:** “Don’t worry, senpai. Just do your best…”

**Passerby A:** This company has been doing a lot of street ACTs recently…

 **Passerby B:** Don’t they have a lot of new members now, though?

 **Passerby A:** Ohhh, yeah! Totally!

**Boy with a Bun:** What’s this…? A street ACT? Huh… ~

I’ll stick around a little ~

**Takumi:** “We have to practice, alright? Hey -- you.”

 **Ren:** M-Me?!

 **Takumi:** “Yes, you. How are you finding the violin?”

 **Ren:** I -- uh -- uhm --

 **Takumi:** (Ren is finding it hard to go off of no script…)

 ** Jiichiro:** “He’s doing fine! Don’t worry about it, sensei!”

 **Takumi:** “I told you to stop calling me sensei!”

 **Ren:** Thanks, Suzuki-san…

 ** Jiichiro:** No problem! We’re one troupe, aren’t we?

 **Ren:** Yeah…

 **Takumi:** (They’ve moved completely out of character, but Jiichiro is doing a good job...better than I expected…)

 **Eisuke:** “Sensei.”

 **Takumi:** “Yes?”

 ** Jiichiro:** “Hey, how come _he_ can call you sensei!?”

 **Takumi:** “Because he’s not you.”

 ** Jiichiro:** “What’s that supposed to mean?!”

**Passerby A:** Ahaha -- he’s really funny!

 **Passerby B:** Isn’t he?

  
  
  


** Jiichiro:** Thanks for watching! Please drop by for HANAMI’s Sunset Troupe auditions!

 **Ren:** Please stop by!

 **Eisuke:** … Thank you.

 **Kosuke:** Thank you for watching ~ Please stop by!

 **Takumi:** Thank you very much.

 **Boy with a Bun:** Hello hello ~ When’s the auditions?

 **Takumi:** Tomorrow afternoon. Are you interested?

 **Boy with a Bun:** Maybe ~ I’ll drop by!

 **Takumi:** I appreciate it. Thank you.

 **Pretty Girl:** …

 **Ren:** …?

 ** Jiichiro: **Hey, you over there! Come by tomorrow, okay?!

 **Ren:** Suzuki-san.

 ** Jiichiro:** What? She looked interested!

 **Ren:** Even so…

** Red-haired Man:** Ah, this is -- !

 ** Man with Blonde Streaks: **Shh... let’s not gather any attention. Let’s go back now.

 ** Red-haired Man:** …

... Heheh. We’ll drop by soon!

**Takumi:** We’re back.

 **???:** I’m really sorry, Matsukawa-san -- 

**Kosuke:** Eh, eh? What’s happening?

 **Miwa:** Oh, uh -- it’s really alright, Sakurai-san --

 **Sakurai-san (?):** I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!

 **Akira:** Your angel is back, Kei-chin --

 **Kei: **!!!

 **Takumi:** Akira, are you terrorising the dead body we found?

 **Madoka:** The alcoholic…

 **Kei:** Hgh -- 

I’m really sorry for scaring you guys.

It was an accident. It won’t happen again.

 **Takumi:** Who are you?

 **Kei:** My name is Kei Sakurai. I’m really sorry for --

 **Takumi:** Angel, huh.

 **Kei:** Wah -- you remembered…

 ** Jiichiro:** You must really like Director-sensei, huh ~

 **Kei: **Shh -- I -- !

... Well... I guess.

 **Takumi:** …!

 **Akira:** Character change…

 **Kei: **... Well, I mean…

 **Madoka:** ... The alcoholic sure is an actor, huh…

 **Takumi:** ... Do you like acting?

 **Madoka:** .. .you’re a theatre nerd, too, aren’t you, Director-kun.

 **Takumi:** Don’t listen to him. Do you?

 **Kei:** ... I…

Yes?

 **Takumi:** Do you want to audition?

 **Kei:** What?

 **Takumi:** Do you want to audition for my theatre troupe?

 **Kei:** This is a -- what?

...A theatre troupe…?

...This is... MANKAI, isn’t it…?

 **Miwa:** It was! We’ve rebranded, now.

 **Takumi:** Are you interested? Can you do an audition tomorrow?

 **Kei:** Huh? Huh?

 **Madoka:** He’s still drunk.

 **Kei: **I’m not drunk. Sakoda-san threw water on my face…

 **Takumi:** You did what?

 **Akira:** Whoops ~ ?

 **Takumi:** ... Haha... so that’s why his hair is so wet.

 **Akira:** Pfft -- 

**Kei: **It’s not funny…

 **Ren:** …

 ** Jiichiro:** ... _snrk_.

 **Kosuke:** ... Hahaha --

 **Kei:** ... H-Hey -- ?!

 **Takumi:** Come audition tomorrow, Kei-san.

 **Kei:** Ah... Yeah. Okay.

 **Takumi:** Thanks.

**Takumi:** (With the addition of Kei, it seems we might actually have a troupe for Sunset after all…)

(...I hate to say this, but...I’m kind of excited…)

(I’m excited…)

 **Akira:** ... Takumi-niichan ~

 **Takumi:** Hm?

 **Akira:** ... Ahaha. I can tell by your face ~ You’re excited.

 **Takumi:** What?

 **Akira:** You’re excited, right? To start auditions? And to start running the troupe?

 **Takumi:** ... And what if I am?

 **Akira:** You’re not denying it?

 **Takumi:** ... Not today. I think... anyone would be excited in my situation.

 **Akira:** I feel like I’ve never seen you _this_ excited before.

 **Takumi:** You’ve seen me a lot…

 **Akira: **Okay, that’s true. The last time I saw you excited was the first time you put on that --

 **Takumi:** _Stop_.

 **Akira: **Hahahaha --

 **Takumi:** (It’s easy to talk with Akira like this. It was a good idea being in the same room as them, after all.)

(It reminds me of quieter times.)

 **Akira:** ... Hey, Takumi-niichan?

 **Takumi:** Yeah?

 **Akira:** ... You think Sakyo-san and Tachibana-san would be proud of you?

 **Takumi:** …

I don’t know.

 **Akira:** Why do you think that?

 **Takumi:** ... Goodnight, Akira.

(It doesn’t matter to me whether they’re proud.)

(... I just want to see Mama smile again.)


	5. Episode 5 - Auditions 2, Electric Boogaloo

**Madoka:** I’m glad I don’t have to be the leader at least…

**Akira: **Madoka-san, we don’t know if any of them are good enough to be leaders yet.

**Madoka:** I told Director-kun I didn’t want to be the leader…

**Takumi:** I’ll just decide once we see them.

**Madoka:** Should we be doing this without the other leaders?

**Takumi:** I’m sure it’ll be fine. It is _your_ troupe, Madoka.

**Madoka:** I don’t want it to be mine…

**Takumi:** Then we should find a leader.

**Akira:** You two are so dangerous….

**Boy with a Bun:** Hello ~

**Pretty Girl:** Hello there.

**Takumi:** Ah, the people from yesterday. Hello -- please take these scripts, and we can start.

**???:** Uhm, ‘scuse me…

**Takumi:** Yes?

**Country Boy:** Is this the auditions for that actin’ troupe…? I saw a performance yesterday and I thought I’d like to try it out.

**Akira: **Welcome! Sure thing! Have a script, and we can start!

**Country Boy:** Thank you, ma’am. I mean, sir. I mean --

**Akira:** Either is fine! Don’t worry about it! You can call me Akira!

**???:** Hello.

**Akira:** Another new face! 

**???:** I’d like to join this theatre troupe, please.

**Akira:** Sure thing! Come on in, and have a script. Let’s go!

**Madoka:** I think that’s all we have for today.

**Akira: **Takumi-niichan, let’s start!

**Takumi:** Okay, okay. Please introduce yourself.

**Fubuki:** My name is Fubuki Ishikawa. I’m 19! Nice to meet you ~ 

**Lana:** I’m Lana Hanakawa. It’s nice to meet you.

**Ayumu:** Nice to meet’cha. I’m Ayumu Momoyama, 21 years old. Thanks very much for havin’ me.

**Naoki:** My name is Naoki Hayashi, and I’m 14 years old. I’m sorry for being late.

**Takumi:** My name is Takumi Furuichi, and this is Madoka Ikaruga. He’s the leader of Sunset Troupe.

**Madoka:** For now.

**Akira:** Hey, we’re missing someone!

**Takumi:** Huh?

**Akira: **Where’s the alcoholic from yesterday?

** Kei:** My name is Kei, you know… Kei Sakurai.

**Akira: **Oh, you were here?!

** Kei:** I had work, so I just arrived. I’m sorry that I’m late.

**Akira:** Takumi-niichan really knows how to pick them, huh.

**Takumi:** What’s that supposed to mean?

Anyway, have a script, Kei-san. You’re not that late, we’re just about to start.

** Kei:** Thanks -- angel-san.

**Takumi:** (He’s just going to use the nickname in his vocabulary now?!)

Uh, anyway... in this situation, I’ll have Kei play Wolf, and Fubuki play Zero.

** Kei:** Oh, this script --

**Takumi:** What about it?

** Kei:** ... Stranger... I still see this performed today. Written by Tsuzuru Minagi, right?

**Akira:** Ooh, alcoholic knows his stuff!

** Kei:** Please call me by my name…

**Takumi:** Minagi-san was an alumni of MANKAI.

(That being said, should we have actually contacted Minagi-san about using his scripts as auditions?!)

Um, moving on. Ayumu, please play John, and Lana, could you play Nine? Naoki, could you play Dom?

**Fubuki:** Understood ~

** Kei:** …

**Takumi:** Kei-san?

** Kei:** ... Sorry, I was just reading the script. 

**Lana:**... Hmm...

**Ayumu:** Me too.

**Takumi:** Then, let’s start.

**Ayumu** : “Hand this girl to us.”

** Kei:** “Just take her. I have nothing to do with this.”

**Ayumu:** “I see. Then, die.”

** Kei:** “-- !”

**Ayumu:** “We can’t have others know about this girl.”

** Kei:** “Damn it.”

**Fubuki:** “Kya -- !”

** Kei:** “Then I’ll take her hostage. Brat, get on the bike! Oi -- you! You know what’s going to happen if you make light of me, right?!”

**Takumi:** (It’s easy to see Kei’s talent. He’s better than I expected. I didn’t think that he would be this good from just seeing him the first time…)

(Surprisingly, he grabs the character very well from the beginning... but I wonder if that’s the only thing he can do…)

(As for Ayumu, it’s not hard to see his talent as well. It’s actually surprising, based on how he acted before -- I didn’t actually realise he would be able to achieve this level of emotion.)

** Kei:** “Tch, they got my bike. Those pests.”

**Fubuki:** “Help me. I’ll pay whatever it takes as a reward.”

** Kei: **“Where is the reward?”

**Fubuki:** “... Look.”

** Kei:** “Huh? I’m not interested in seeing a naked kid.”

**Takumi:** (Fubuki’s stopped talking... has he forgot the line?)

**Fubuki:** “Then, look at this.”

**Takumi:** …

(... Is that a Marukun phone charm.)

(Kei looks totally thrown off....)

**Madoka:** ...

** Kei:** … uh, um...

** Kei: **“ -- ! You -- where did you get such a thing?”

**Takumi:** (Somehow, Kei managed to get back on track, but that threw us all off for a few moments. So Fubuki is a fan of Sankakun, too, huh...)

**Naoki:** “Escaped, you said? Go capture them right away. The world will come to an end.”

**Ayumu:** “I’ll follow after them right away.”

**Lana:** “Don’t concern yourself with this girl, you’ll bring destruction. I won’t say anything bad, so just hand her to your pursuers already!”

** Kei:** “I hate taking orders from others, so much so that it makes me want to vomit. Piss off!”

**Lana:** “You’ll be destroyed. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

**Takumi:** (Lana is pretty decent as an actor. It’s clear that she doesn’t have much technical experience, but she’s good enough to start off with. Her lines are stony, but her sense of space is fantastic.)

(Naoki... he... seems a little stiff. He’s sure putting his lines out there, but they don’t seem to have much… finesse, or emotion, behind them.)

**Akira:** Takumi-niichan, what do you think?

**Takumi: **(They’re not bad as a whole, though. They’re definitely going to be a good troupe.)

(What kind of play can we put on for them…)

**Madoka:** As Sunset Troupe’s pseudo-leader, I’ll say what Director-kun is probably thinking.

You’re all in.

**Fubuki:** Eh? Just like that?

**Madoka:** We’re short of members. And Kei, you can be the leader.

** Kei:** Me? 

**Madoka:** Yeah. You’re the best out of all of them.

**Akira: **Why are you guys so mean to each other?!

**Takumi:** ... Yeah, you are all in. I agree with Kei being the leader, not just because he’s the best, but because he seems reliable.

**Akira:** You think the _alcoholic is reliable?!_

** Kei:** I don’t think I’m reliable either?!

**Fubuki:** Oh, mood?

**Takumi:** Then become reliable. Please.

Anyway, we also have dorming in this company. You guys can come down from the stage and talk about it.

**Ayumu:** ... Thank you?

**Lana:** I wonder if this was too quick of a decision. Is acting like this?

**Takumi:** How many of you guys want to dorm?

**Fubuki:** I don’t mind…~ I don’t stay too far, but it could be easier to stay here ~

**Kei:** I wouldn’t mind, either…

**Lana:** I need to ask my parents, but it should be alright for me to stay here.

**Ayumu:** I already live on my own, so it should be fine…

**Akira:** That sounds good! Then, uhhh…

**Madoka:** I call the alcoholic.

**Kei:** You too, Madoka-san?!

**Madoka:** You’re the oldest here, right?

**Kei:** Geh --

**Fubuki:** Hey, how old _are_ you, Saku-chan?

**Kei:** _Saku-chan --_

**Madoka:** He seems the oldest.

**Kei:** ... I’m 28.

**Fubuki:** Eeeeh?

You’re much older than I thought??

**Kei:** What’s that supposed to mean?

**Takumi:** I’m sure you and Madoka-san will get along, Kei-san. Then, you two can share room 101. 

How about... Fubuki-kun and Lana room together, then, if that’s alright with Lana. You can be in room 102.

**Fubuki:** Okay, okay ~ Lana-chan, let’s get along!

**Lana:** **…** Okay. 

**Takumi:** Which leaves Ayumu-san with Naoki in room 103.

**Ayumu:** Thank ya... I hope we get along, too.

**Naoki:** I hope we can get along as well. Nice to meet you, Ayumu.

**Madoka:** Well, then, Kei-kun. Let’s get along.

**Fubuki: **Marukun…~

**Madoka:** …?!

**Fubuki:** Eh, I mean Madoka-san….~ You sound like Marukun from Sankakun, so I’m gonna call you that from now. 

**Madoka:** Why that character…

**Akira:** Ooh?! You’re right! He sounds like Marukun a lot.

**Madoka:** I’ve never watched Sankakun.

**Akira: ** How can you _not_ have watched Sankakun? Your _brother_ makes it!

**Lana:** Madoka-san, your brother makes Sankakun?

**Fubuki:** No wonder I recognised your last name…~ Ikaruga…

**Madoka:** He’s my brother... I support him however I can, but I don’t watch the show.

**Takumi:** …

**Madoka:** What’s with that silence, Director-kun.

**Takumi:** Nothing…

**Fubuki:** I wanna call you Marukun ~ 

**Madoka:** Please don’t.

**Kei:** Marukun is that circle character, right?

**Fubuki:** We should binge it.

**Takumi:** Absolutely not. It’s a kids’ show.

**Fubuki:** Die then.

**Kei:** What?

**Akira: **Says the boy who watched that one B*rbie movie eight times when it first came out.

**Naoki:** I’ve never seen Sankakun…

**Fubuki:** It’s settled! Let’s see it now!

**Takumi:** You guys…

**Fubuki:** Sunset Troupe bonding ~ let’s watch Sankakun, everyone!

**Takumi:** Ugh…

**Akira:** Let’s do it!

**Takumi:** (They’re running off…)

**Kei:** ... Ahaha. The kids are so energetic.

**Madoka:** You’re not running after them, Director-kun?

**Takumi:** ... Madoka-san, Kei-san…

**Kei:** I think I’ll hang back. I should probably pack up to move in.

I’ll be back tomorrow, though.

**Madoka:** Kei-san, I --

* _door closing_ *

**Madoka:** ... Hm…

**Takumi:** (Kei may not be interested in kids shows. That would make sense.)

(And yet... there’s something else there, too...)

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters coming every 5th and 20th day of the month! Updates on twitter are always 5 chapters ahead of AO3, so if you're curious to see how this continues, [hop over there](https://twitter.com/hanamicompany)!
> 
> Thank you for reading and please consider joining our [ fanserver ](https://twitter.com/hanamicompany/status/1212028639216312321)!


End file.
